


Bulletproof

by canonismybitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Russian Roulette, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonismybitch/pseuds/canonismybitch
Summary: Peter had had his fair share of injuries as Spider-Man. Broken bones? Not uncommon, stab wounds? Happened almost every time he went into an alley past 1 a.m. Concussions? He could probably have a degree in those.Gunshots? Those weren't as common.In fact, Peter had never been shot before, not until today.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88
Collections: The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hold_our_destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_our_destiny/gifts).



> Guess who!!!!!!!!!!! You have no idea how hard it was not to tell you that I was writing for you! I really really really hope you like it! Love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.  
> PS: I think it’s pretty obvious I got the idea from a Criminal Minds episode, I couldn’t resist

Peter had had his fair share of injuries as Spider-Man. Broken bones? Not uncommon, stab wounds? Happened almost every time he went into an alley past 1 a.m. Concussions? He could probably have a degree in those.

Gunshots? Those weren't as common.

In fact, Peter had never been shot before, not until today.

But let's recap, shall we?

It was the last day of school for Peter. Which meant that it was a Tony Day, also known as a Lab Day, also known as the Best Days Ever.

Tony would pick him up from school, they'd stop at the first McDonald's drive-thru they came across, and would always order the same: 3 large fries, and 2 milkshakes.

Then they'd make their way to Peter's apartment. He'd leave all the school stuff he wouldn't be needing, grab a change of clothes and his suit, and leave a note for May on the living room right next to the coffee mug she always left on the table before work.

After their pit stop, mentor and mentor would head to the Tower, order a pizza (or five) and work in the lab to their heart’s content.

(...or until Pepper sent them to bed.)

This time, though? Peter didn't even make it to his apartment.

* * *

As soon as Peter closed the door of one of Tony's less expensive cars, his sensitive ears picked up on the metallic sound of a gun. Even though logically he knew that he had turned as fast as his body was capable of (which was  _ a lot _ ), Peter still felt all of it in slow motion.

There was someone pointing a gun at Tony.

It looked small –probably a revolver if all those hours spent binge-watching cop shows were any worth– and it looked to be digging painfully in his mentor’s ribs. The man’s face (at least, Peter assumed that he was a man) was covered by a ski mask, but his eyes shone with a special glint of mirth Peter only saw in bullies before they shoved people into lockers.

Masked-guy didn’t talk, he motioned for them to move towards a black SUV parked right around the corner, confident that Peter wouldn’t try anything if he kept pointing a gun at the older man.

It infuriated him to know that he was absolutely right. He wasn’t wearing his web-shooters, and he knew for a fact that the housing unit for Tony’s nano-suit was in the lab, they were going to repair it in the afternoon. His suit was inside the apartment. And though he knew that he was superhumanly fast and strong, he wouldn’t be able to compete with a bullet that was already centimeters away from his mentor’s heart.

Peter was absolutely powerless, and he hated it.

* * *

They threw both him and Tony in the back of the SUV like they were nothing more than a sack of potatoes. Peter is ready to verbally fight with their kidnappers, years of watching MJ kick ass and take names in the debate team having taught him a thing or two, but before he can even open his mouth, Peter watches horrified as another masked man plunges a needle uncaringly into Tony’s neck.

He can’t even call out to his mentor before there’s a cold feeling beneath his own skin and everything goes dark.

* * *

Peter wakes up, and his ears are ringing.

There’s light bothering his eyes, and he stares blankly at beige walls covered in a peeling wallpaper that reminded him of the one the old lady across the hall has on his apartment building. 

There’s someone groaning next to him.

Mr. Stark is lying on a couch, both his arms handcuffed to the wooden armrest. His head lols from side to side, a small line of drool running down his cheek and into the old upholstery of the couch.

And he’s still passed out.

[Peter doesn’t know whether to thank or to hate his spider metabolism. He’s alone, but at least Mr. Stark isn’t awake and Peter might be able to get them out of here.]

He tries to move from where he’s kneeling, his back to a metallic surface that digs into his skin, but finds his movements obstructed by a similar pair of handcuffs around his wrists. He tries not to panic and instead pulls with all his strength to free himself and go help Mr. Stark.

The handcuffs remain stubbornly tying him to what he now identifies as a radiator.

[Okay, so maybe he’s panicking a little.]

He keeps trying, slightly more desperate each time the handcuffs won’t budge. The skin on his wrists starts to sting, raw from the friction, but it does little to deter him. After what feels like an eternity, Peter slumps in defeat. Sweat and tears mix into a salty mess on his face, and he just wishes for a key to magically appear in front of him that he can use to escape this old-lady hell hole.

He doesn’t notice Mr. Stark waking up.

“Pete? Kid, is that you?”

Peter sucks in a breath and turns to look at the billionaire so fast that he gets whiplash.

“Mr. Stark…” his mentor shushes him quietly, eyes darting around the room almost impossibly fast for someone that just woke up from being drugged.

[If his mentor was waiting for his thoughts to calm down and left Peter alone in the silence, he’s making him drink one of Dum-E’s smoothies the second they get out of here.]

Apparently satisfied with his findings, Tony looks back at him.

“Listen, Pete, I pushed the panic button the second I could when those guys got us. Help is coming, we just have to hold these people off until Rhodey comes, and then we’re ordering pizza and watching movies for the rest of your break. You got it? We’re going to be fine.”

He barely has time to nod and let out a sigh of relief before the door to the room bursts open.

* * *

Masked-face strolls-in like he owns the place (which… he probably does). The same revolver that had been pointed at Mr. Stark’s heart hung from one of his hands like one would carry a keychain. 

The same glint in his eyes that reminded Peter of the bullies at school stared at him.

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Parker! I’m very pleased to see you awake. I do apologize for the, ah,  _ accommodations _ , but we felt them necessary for such special guests.” the fabric from the ski mask rises with the man’s cheeks in what Peter guesses could be a full-on grin.

The avenger growls deep in his throat, his mind no doubt coming up with a litany of insults for the masked man in front of them. Peter musters what has got to be his best glare yet.

The man just laughs.

“Now now, gentlemen! Let’s not be like that, I think you’ll find your position quite  _ compromising _ for such ridiculous behavior. I’m here to make a deal.”– he places the revolver properly on his dominant hand and fishes a single bullet out of the pocket of his pants– “You each will have three turns each,  _ at most _ , to answer my question correctly. Fail to do it, I will pull the trigger, and one of you could end up pretty dead. See where I’m going?”

Peter’s glare is back full-force, and his body lurches forward to once again try to break free from the stupid handcuffs holding him back.

The man frowns, and points the gun right at his face.

“Now, Mr. Parker, I asked a question; and as such, I expect an answer.”

Peter stubbornly refused to move his lips, until the revolver was suddenly pointing at Tony, its aim right between his eyes.

“Fine!”– he braves a quick glance at his mentor, who’s looking like all his world just shattered to pieces, and squeezes his eyes shut– “Fine, I’ll play your game, but leave Mr. Stark out of it.”

“Pete, no–!”

“Ask your question!”

The man smiles again and lazily points the gun back to Peter. His stomach feels as if he were on a rollercoaster, the tips of his toes itch with nerves and he just wants to curl them; instead, he stares as defiantly as possible right at the finger hovering over the gun’s trigger.

“Very well, Mr. Parker. I’ll play only with you. Now, would you be so kind to tell me how to get inside Stark Industries’ mainframe? A simple question, really.”

“Peter, don’t do this. Kid,  _ please _ –”

Peter stares right into the man’s eyes, and firmly shuts his mouth, loud enough to make his teeth clatter.

“Wrong choice.”

The sound of a gunshot rips through the air.

* * *

“ _ Peter! _ ”

* * *

Peter wakes up to his ears ringing, and his first thought is  _ Dear Thor, not again. _

The second one is  _ wait, I’m alive? _

The third comes when he feels Mr. Stark’s hand tightly clutching his own, his mentor fast asleep and snoring lightly.

_ This feels nice. _

Peter tries to move into a seating position, and hisses in pain when he feels a sharp stabbing sensation on his stomach. The sound wakes his mentor up. 

“Peter! Kid, you’re up! What hurts? Do you need water? Do I call Cho? What–” Peter laughs, valiantly ignoring the persistent stab of pain, and grabs Tony’s hand on his own to make him stop talking.

“I’m fine Mr. Stark, it just hurts a little, not like I’d expect anything else.” He tries to smile, and must have done a pretty good job at it, because Tony smiles back and hands him a glass of water that was previously sitting at his bedside table.

After he’s made sure that all the water is gone, Mr. Stark takes the glass from him.

And promptly smacks him on the back of the head.

“Never,  _ ever _ do something like that again, Peter. You scared the shit out of me.”– Tony sighs, taking Peter’s hand back into his own– “I love you, kiddo. Please, never do that again. Promise me.”

Peter smiles, and dutifully ignores the tears running down his cheeks at his mentor’s words.

“I promise, Mr. Stark… I love you too.”

They stand in comfortable silence for a few seconds, the sounds of Peter’s heart monitor and the IV drip filling the room. And then–

“I believe someone promised me pizza.”

* * *

“Peter Parker, you were just shot in the stomach, you are  _ not eating pizza! _ ”


End file.
